True Loves Kiss
by Otaku Kyari
Summary: A Komui experiment gone wrong, A neko boy and a woman  not good at summarizing xP   Contains: Extremely Fluffy Lavi x Yuu Kanda, a neko Allen and a rather surprising Kanda!


_A/N: Ok so I'm pretty new to the site so I just made a cute fluffy Lavi x Kanda fanfic to get the ball rolling I guess _  
>I'm told that it's pretty funny but I'll let you decide on that, Please leave a review ^_^<br>_

**True Love Kiss**

"Ahhh!" A voice shouted echoing loudly through headquarters. "What was that?" Reever said, standing up surprised by the sudden noise. "Not sure, but it came from Komui's office" He said nervously also standing up and looking at the head of the departments door. Komui was well known to make strange experiments and even more known for them backfiring horribly.

"What did you do?" Allen shouted looking at himself in a mirror on the wall. Komui walked over to him laughing nervously "Well I... Obviously... Turned you into some form of half human, half cat... thing". "God damn it I hate you!" Allen shouted grabbing Komuis collar and pulling threateningly on it. "Heh, I know your upset now" Komui said while pushing himself apart from Allen's grip "but it will only last a while... I think" he mumbled the last part.

Allen's eyes seemed to be on fire as he thought back to moments before when he entered Komui's office. "We're back!" Allen shouted cheerfully in the door "Mission completed" He finished sitting in one of the chairs in front of the desk while his partner for this mission, Yuu Kanda sat in the other next to him. "Ah welcome back" Komui smiled cheerfully "Have some tea" he said pouring some tea into two cups in front of him "It's very cold out". Allen and Kanda picked up a cup each and looked into the cups. After a moment Allen looked up "Komui?" He said looking suspiciously at him "What kind of tea is this?". The tea was a strange yellow color and smelt very... odd. "Oh it's a new tea I invented" Komui said looking extremely proud of himself "It completely re-energizes a person!". Allen and Kanda looked at eachother suspiciously before turning back to Komui and in unison asking "Is it safe?". "Of course, a lot of work has gone into this project" He said not sure weather to be offended by them asking this or not. The two boys looked at each other before deciding he'd never really let them leave with out drinking it anyway and then drank the tea, and thus that is how this has happened.

"I just wanted to finish the mission and go to bed" Allen whined looking at the mirror and tugging on his ears and tail. I should have just gone to bed when I came home instead of dragging myself and Kanda to- Kanda!" Allen shouted remembering he had also drank one of this morons potions. "Kanda where-" he started before noticing he was standing, turned in the opposite direction, at the desk. "Kanda?" Allen and Komui said looking at the boys back. He didn't look affected but something seemed somehow... off, different about him. "You. Are. Dead" Kanda said still faced in the opposite direction. Allen and Komui looked at each other nervously, Kandas voice seemed very different, much sweeter and softer. "hey Kanda what's wr-" Allen started walking over and then freezing in front of him. The Kanda in front of him was completely different, this Kanda, was a woman. "Crap Kandina your hot" Allen laughed looking at Kandas much slimmer and curvier figure and extremely beautiful face. "Urasai neko moyashi!" Kanda growled glaring at Allen. "Wow, as a woman, your hot when your angry" Allen laughed harder but surprisingly finding he actually found Kanda irresistibly attractive. Kanda stood there for a moment listening to Allen flirt and laugh at his expense before saying the dreaded words "Mugen" "woah, woah, Kanda! Wait I'm sorry!" Allen shouted backing away from him. "pft" Kanda growled before turning to Komui "Oi!" he said pointing the katana at him now. Komui backed up nervously, while trying to hide a blush (he to found Kanda to be a very attractive woman) "Heh, y-yes Kanda?" He said voice shaking. "Fix this. Now" he said taking another step towards Kamui. "Yeah!" Allen shouted standing next to Kanda "I don't wanna be a cat!". "W-Well I can't do anything about it right this second" Kamui said nervously backing up a bot more "b-bit I assure I'll have it fixed soon".

A knock on the door saved Kamui from the boys next verbal attack. "Who is it?" Komui said happily relief so obvious in his every word. The door creaked and a few of the science department people opened the door. "Boss?" Reever said "everything alright? We heard someone shout and..." They all stopped after seeing the most beautiful woman any of them had seen in their lives. They all ran towards her and one grabbed both of her hands "What a pleasure it is to meet you madam" he said trying to sound cool and confident. Johnny then pushed him aside and grabbed the girls hands himself "Are you new here sweetheart?" He said trying to sound as suave as he could. Kanda stood there feeling a mixture of pure anger and extreme embarrassment. "Nyan that's enough!" Neko Allen said pushing all of them aside and pulling Kanda back behind him. "A-Allen?" they all shouted surprised "Wh-What happened to you? Your part cat!". "That damn Komui tricked us! and now I'm a damn cat!" Allen whined clearly depressed by this. "Us?" Science guys said looking around for someone else, but there was nobody else there other then Komui and the beautiful woman. "Lets see, Allen went on a mission and was teamed with..." They all thought on it and after sudden realization hit them they looked at the woman "K-Kanda?" They all shouted running over to him again and looking at him. "Shut up you idiots!" Kanda said clearly angry and annoyed. They all jumped back half frightened because Kanda was frightening when angry and half embarrassed because of the things were saying to him before. "h-heh K-Kanda we didn't-" they started before Kanda glared at them one more time, turned the other way and walked out the door. "Allen you go rest up, trust me I'll have you both back to normal in no time" Kamui said pushing him out the door and then closing it behind him. "Wait Komui" Allen said banging on the door before sighing and turning around, he then froze as he noticed he was being stared at by everyone in the science department. "Nya! I know I have freaking cat ears and a freaking tail!" Allen said before anyone could say anything (and trust me they were going to) before walking out of the room as quickly as he could.

"That damn Komui!" Kanda thought to himself as he quickly walked down the hallway. Everyone was looking at "her" but thankfully it looked like nobody knew it was him. He turned the corner into the next corridor and walked into someone, falling over in the process. "Woah, hello there beautiful" the other person in the hallway said leaning down and putting a hand out to help her up. "Oh not you" Kanda mumbled, putting his down thinking about how this day could possibly be worse. "Huh? Not me?" Lavi said looking down confused at the young lady "Did I do something wrong miss?" he continued, leaning on the floor in front of her. Kanda just sat silently staring at the floor hoping Lavi would just leave. "Lavi!" a voice shouted from down the hallway. It was Allen running towards him "Lavi please tell me you have a hat I can borrow!" he practically shouted leaning down next to him while pointing at he's cat ears. "... What happened to you?" Lavi asked him noticing the tail he was trying to hide. "Nya Komui turned me into a cat with one of his stupid experiments and people won't stop staring at me!" Allen sobbed. "Sorry I don't have any hats" Lavi concluded, "why not ask someone in the science department?" "*sigh* I guess I'll have to" Allen whined running off again. "Damn, poor kid Komui always does something wrong" Lavi said before turning back to face the girl, who was now trying to sneak away. "Uh..." Lavi said standing up and walking over to where she was getting up "Everything ok?". Kanda froze and thought to himself "Damn it, if he finds out it's me he'll never let me forget this". Lavi grabbed her hand and pulled her up to her feet "There you go misses" He smiled still holding her hand. "So... can I ask you a strange question beautiful?" Lavi said nervously looking at the girls beautiful face. 'Damn what's this guy up to?' Kanda thought trying to pull away. Lavi wrapped his arms around the girls waist and whispered in her ear "If Allen was a cat, and Kanda was with him... and I've never seen your beautiful face around... Are you perhaps,Kanda?". Kanda froze blushing madly because of the position they were in and because Lavi had just, yet again, called him beautiful even though he knew it was him. "Heh, I take your silence as a yes then?" Lavi smiled turning Kanda towards him. Kanda looked down at the floor hoping to hide his extremely red face but Lavi put his hand under his chin and gently pushed he's face up so they were looking into each others eyes. "Heh, your so cute" Lavi smiled noticing Kandas blushing cheeks before pulling him into a kiss. Kanda froze shocked by this sudden gesture, he then began to relax and except Lavis kiss. They pulled apart and Lavi said "I've always liked you Yuu, I just never found a good opportunity to tell you until now" he smiled hugging the younger boy against him. "Damn rabbit" Kanda said wrapping his arms around Lavi's waist.

The next morning Lavi knocked at Kanda's room door and let himself in. "Hey Kanda you up?" He said cheerfully "we should go for breakfast". Kanda sat up in his bed and streched and then Lavi exclaimed "Yuu, your a guy again!". Kanda stood up, looked down at himself and then sighed with relief. "Congrats!" Lavi shouted running over and hugging him "I bet true loves kiss broke the spell!" He laughed. "Shut up stupid rabbit!" Kanda said blushing slightly, pushing him off and walking out the door. "Haha Yuu wait up for me!" Lavi laughed running down the hall after him and grabbing his hand "let go, baka usagi" Kanda grumbled while smiling and walking to breakfast with Lavi.  
>"Look! I'm not a cat anymore!" Allen shouted, running in the door and finding Lavi eating breakfast. "Way to go Kiddo!" Lavi beamed while giving him a hard pat on the back. Allen beamed, sat in the chair across from Lavi, looked around and then jumped up in surprise "Is Kanda really sitting with us?" Allen said in surprise looking at Kanda shocked "You got a problem beansprout?" Kanda said calmy continuing eating his soba. "N-Not at all!" Allen beamed tucking into he's own food "Glad you finally like us enough to sit with us. Maybe being a woman for a day turned you soft" He laughed still stuffing his face. Kanda was about to get up and Hit this idiot but Lavi grabbed his hand under the table as If to say 'just leave it', and so Kanda resorted to just giving his usual angry 'pft' and going back to eating his soba. And so the three boys ate and talked together, Kanda made a new and special relationship, and Komui? Well he's labs been locked down for a while, something about he's experiments being to dangerous. xD<p> 


End file.
